Stay
by Anakinsgirlfriend5
Summary: After the real culprit was caught, Ahsoka Tano is asked back into the order. Remembering how they didn't trust her at first, will she still come back?


**Ok I am really sorry. I'm so sorry "Broken Without You" is taking so long. But my old computer died on me a while back and I couldn't do anything. :( But now I have a new one! :D Windows 8 bitches! XD Lol so anyway, I promise I'll start right away on "Broken Without You" :) But right now I have this one shot! :D Its to the last episode of season 5 :( The episode where we all sat in our rooms all week and cried? Yeah, that one. It really did a number on me. -_- So Ima doing my first one shot on it, baby! Lol. I also might be continuing it as a story...? Any thoughts? Well tell me what ya guys think. :) Luv ya :D xx Piece out, girl scouts!**

**Song: Stay-Rihanna.**

_Not really sure how to feel about it.  
Something in the way you move.  
Makes me feel like I can't live without you.  
It takes me all the way.  
I want you to stay.  
_

...

"Ahsoka, I am so sorry...about everything."

"You have our most humble apologies, little Soka."

"The council was wrong to accuse you."

"You have shown so much strength and resiliance to prove your innocence."

_All of these useless words ran around her. It was all over now. There's no apologies._

"This is a true sign of a Jedi Night."

"This was actually your great trial."

_What are you saying?_

"And because of this trial, you have become a greater Jedi than you would have otherwise."

_A greater Jedi...? Then why didn't you trust me?_

...

_Round and around, and around, and around we go.  
_

..._  
_

"Back into the order, you may come," Yoda said.

_Back into the order?_

Anakin walked over to Ahsoka. "They're asking for you to come back, Ahsoka." He looked down and fished something out of his pocket. "_I'm_ asking you to come back," he pleaded, as he held out her padawan braid.  
...

_Oh, now tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know._

...

Ahsoka looked down at the tempting hand that held her old life. _Who she used to be._ She looked up at him. Those eyes, _pleading_ her. Telling her that it was alright. _But was it?... _Of course it was. She loved being a Jedi. She loved the Jedi. _Right? _She looked up at his assuring smile. _They're asking for you to come back. Just take it! _She looked up one last time at Anakin. _Her master. The one that taught her everything she knows now. _

Ahsoka slowly reached out, her heartbeat picking up. _Just take already! _She went to grab it...But then took her master's hand..._and closed it._

She looked up at Anakin's suprised expression. _This is it. There's no going back._

"I'm sorry, but I'm not coming back" she said and left.

...

_It's not much of a life you're living  
It's not just something you take, it's given.  
_

...

Anakin stood there stunned. _She's gone. She's not coming back. _He gripped the padawan braid in his hand. _I can't just let her leave. _He looked up as the last door shut and ran after her.

...

_Round and around, and around, and around we go.  
_

...

Walking away was probably the hardest thing she ever done. Leaving everything. Leaving the ones she loved.

"Ahsoka, wait!" _She knew it would be Anakin._

She shook her head. _I already told you, I'm not coming back._

"Ahsoka, I need to talk to you!"

She slowed down and stopped then turned around to face him.

...

_Oh, the reason I hold on._

...

"Why are you doing this!" He said breathing heavily.

She looked up at him harshly. "The council didn't trust me. So how can I trust myself? How can I trust that I'll make the right decision?" She turned away, arms crossed.

Anakin was appauled. "What about me? I always believed in you, Ahsoka! I stood by you when the others didn't."

Ahsoka slowly looked up at him. "I know you believe in me...and I'm greatful for that," she said softly. But then came with confidence. "But this isn't about you. I can't stay here," she said and looked away from his piercing gaze.

...

_Oh, cause I need this hole gone._

...

"But being a Jedi is your life! You can't just throw it away!" He said. "Ahsoka, you are making a huge mistake." He looked away as his voice started to break.

Ahsoka then used all of the confidence she had left. "Maybe," he looked at her,"But I have to sort this out on my own." She could already feel the tears coming. "Without the council..._and without you._"

...

_Funny you're the broken one but I'm the only one who needed saving._

...

Anakin sighed. "I understand...believe me, I understand wanting to walk away from the order."

Ahsoka knew what he was talking about. She knew all along. _Padme. _"I know."

Anakin looked at her shocked. _She knew. _

She didn't look back.

She walked away with a tear falling. _The last tear of her old life._

...

_Cause when you never see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving._

...

Anakin watched as she left.

A small whisper escapes his lips, "I will always remember you, Ahsoka...always."

...

_I want you to stay._


End file.
